


Come Home

by shoelessmoose



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Light Bondage, M/M, NSFW, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-10
Updated: 2014-06-10
Packaged: 2018-02-04 04:07:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1764841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shoelessmoose/pseuds/shoelessmoose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Dean Winchester had run off his own brother and best friend in fits of alcoholic rage, he finds himself alone and drunk when Castiel finally returns to him. Castiel agrees to stay with Dean after making him pay for his misbehavior.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come Home

The bottle shattered against the wall, liquid poison escaping it as Dean crumbled to the ground, staring into his palms. In a drunken stupor he slurred the words, “Come home, Cas. I need you. Come home.” But it was no use. His angel had enough of being mistreated. Since Cas had moved into the bunker, Dean had become more and more of a raging alcoholic. Sam had all but shut Dean out before deciding it was best if they went their separate ways. And Cas had tried to be there for Dean -- to be a friend. But Dean had become unruly, drinking way too much and taking out all of his aggression on Castiel, who was much weaker in his human state than he had been in his angelic one. With much remorse, Castiel left as well.

Dean stared around the empty bunker. He had tried so hard to make a home for himself and his brother and his angel. But he could never get over his own insecurities. It didn’t matter how many hamburgers he made or if he put enough cayenne pepper in the soup or even if he memorized how Sam and Castiel both enjoyed their coffee. When it came down to it, he had a problem. Maybe the problem was drinking. Maybe he put his problems in a bottle. Either way, both Cas and Sam had had enough.

Dean picked up the phone and dialed Sam’s number, but he only managed to get through to his voicemail. “Sammy,” he said through the phone. He couldn’t bring himself to beg Sam to come home. He couldn't bring himself to do anything but toss the phone. It shattered against the wall just as the bottle had. His vision was blurred as he stood up and spun around. He had planned to knock all the books off the shelf when he jumped. There was his angel, catching his arm in the air. He tilted his head to the side in that inquisitive way, narrowing his eyes. Dean’s eyes grew cold and hard as he dried them.

“What do you want, Cas?” he spat, his words dripping from his tongue laced with that familiar scent that he had always hated to smell coming off of his father. Castiel looked up and down at Dean and shook his head.

“You are a broken man,” he said blatantly. His voice was deep and pained. He held Dean’s hand tightly, when Dean tried to turn away from him. “I brought you something.” Castiel reached behind him and showed Dean the pie he had purchased at the bakery a few towns over. Dean stared down at the pie and back up at Castiel, shaking his head. He sighed heavily and took the pie, slamming it down on the table. He pulled Castiel’s crooked tie and yanked him to his body. His alcohol laced breath puffed in Castiel’s face, but Castiel was used to this.

“Don’t leave me again,” Dean threatened. Castiel looked down at his feet, knowing he could take the feeble man in any battle. He had stolen another angel's grace in his travels. It hadn't restored him to full capacity, and it was only temporary, but in the moment he was certainly much stronger than the older Winchester. But Castiel had learned to choose his battles. He looked back up at Dean, his blue eyes searching deep into Dean’s soul. He gripped Dean’s face in his right hand, holding onto his jaw, and pressed their foreheads together.

“We’ve got to do better, Dean,” he whispered. Dean inhaled his scent, becoming flustered and aroused. He was still hurt. The humanly angel had left him, for what? A few bruises never hurt anyone. Especially not an angel. Guilt washed over him once again. No matter how he tried to justify it, there was nothing that he could do or say to heal the bruises on Castiel's heart. Because the fact was, Cas wasn't an angel when Dean's fists came down on him in fury -- he wasn't prepared or able to defend himself. Dean wrapped his arms around Castiel's waist, pulling him impossibly closer.

“You’re mine, Cas. All mine, okay?” Dean closed his eyes and opened them up again, tears glistening on his lashes. “I’m all yours, too. Okay, Cas?” Dean shook the angel a little, desperation taking hold of him. He wanted Castiel in every way possible. Castiel gripped Dean’s hair, pulling him into a rough kiss. He bit his lower lip as he forced him onto the table in the center of the “bat cave”.

“All mine, Dean?” he asked as he removed his trench coat and pulled at his tie. Dean nodded up at him, fear and admiration in his eyes. A smirk played on his lips. “And you will never disrespect me again?” Dean grunted, shaking his head, as Castiel ripped off his shirt. “Say it, Dean!” he commanded. Dean's eyes grew wider as he realized that Castiel's strength had returned. Perhaps this was the way to make themselves even. If Cas could have his way entirely with Dean, overpower him in every way possible, perhaps that could restore whatever shred of a relationship they had left.

“I won’t, Cas!” Dean panted. “I won’t disrespect you,” he answered, defeated. Castiel nodded, undoing Dean’s belt and yanking it off, throwing it to the floor. He slid Dean effortlessly out of his pants and inhaled at his erection poking through his boxers. Castiel grabbed his hard cock through the cotton fabric.

“This is mine,” he said, squeezing a little too tight for comfort as he leaned over Dean, pressing his lips against Dean’s hungrily. He groaned into Castiel’s mouth, bucking his hips against Castiel’s hand. Cas quickly undressed himself. He was standing completely naked in front of Dean. He leaned seductively over his body and kissed around his navel.

“Fuck, Cas.” Dean’s low growls made Castiel’s cock throb harder as he felt Dean buck against his chest. Castiel began to stroke his own cock, kissing Dean’s through the fabric of his boxers, letting it get hot and wet. “Cas,” Dean whined. Castiel nibbled at Dean’s hips and then stood up, ripping his boxers off.

"Turn over," Castiel commanded. Dean, trembling, fumbled to his knees and turned around, his round ass exposed to Cas. He rested his face against the bed, flinching a bit as he felt Castiel's hand trace the inside of his thighs, around the outside and over his full moon. Castiel's fingers trailed down Dean's crack as he sighed in admiration. His hands rubbed slow circles on each cheek before bringing his palm down full force against Dean's ass. It immediately reddened as Dean cried out in a bizarre mixture of pleasure and pain. Castiel climbed over Dean, covering his mouth as his hot breath formed against his neck, his hard cock resting gently against Dean's rear. "Not another sound," he grunted. "You understand?" Dean nodded, panting, as Cas returned to his position behind Dean and continued the hard slaps against his ass.

Dean struggled to keep from allowing the screams to escape, burying his face into the bed and biting down. His ass was bright red, and Castiel noticed some bruises beginning to appear. He didn't want to truly harm Dean, so he decided his punishment was sufficient. He bent over, kissing Dean's red cheeks delicately. "Good boy," he murmured. "Turn over." Dean winced as he rolled over. The cool sheets felt nice against his red hot behind, but he couldn't quite find it comfortable. Castiel looked his lover up and down, lust filling his body.

“Get over here,” he said, sternly. He pulled Dean to him, their cocks bumping against each other as they kissed with burning lust. Castiel pushed Dean down to his knees, putting his cock in his face. It was always Dean’s least favorite part. It took him a long time to learn how to enjoy pleasing another man. He had always been afraid of taking that route. But Castiel forced Dean to release every inhibition. Dean looked up Cas and sighed as his lips surrounded the length of Castiel’s throbbing member.

Castiel groaned and threw his head back as he gripped Dean’s hair. Dean’s tongue swirled artfully around Castiel’s manhood. Despite not enjoying it much, Dean had practice and was an expert at sucking off his beautiful angel. In seconds he had Cas groaning and bucking his hips. Dean’s lips and cheeks sucked in around the angel’s erection, as he stared up at the angel. He felt his heart flutter. He never knew he could feel this way.

Castiel pushed his human off of him, pulling his arms up and forcing him against the wall. Their tongues mingled seductively as Cas reached down and began to grip Dean’s cock, jacking him off. Castiel pressed his lips to Dean’s ear, nibbling at his lobe.

“Do you want me to suck you off?” Cas asked, teasing. He wanted to hear Dean say it. He had been watching a bit too much bondage porn, and he was really liking the idea of being in control of Dean, especially since Dean was often in control of their relationship. Dean nodded. “Say it!” Cas said, squeezing his cock harder.

“Yes, Castiel,” Dean answered, softly. Cas let go of his manhood and backed away folding his arms. Dean looked at him, shocked. “Cas, suck me off…. Please?” Castiel smiled as he dropped to his knees in front of Dean began working him over. His tongue massaged all the right places on Dean’s erection and Dean found himself ready to cum. Castiel could sense this and he sucked harder and faster with more passion, pressing two fingers against Dean’s tight ass. He groaned onto his manhood as he felt Dean’s hole stretch around his fingers. He pushed a third one in and felt Dean go over the edge. He swallowed the white liquid hungrily, still sucking gently, making sure to get every drop, then he popped his dick out of his mouth and looked up at him.

“Are you ready?” Dean knew what was next. He nodded and leaned over the table. He jumped as he felt the cool lubricant against his ass, squirming as he felt Castiel’s fingers enter him one by one, stretching him open. Castiel rubbed lightly against Dean’s oversensitive cockhead as he primed up his sweet hole.

“Now, Cas,” Dean said, desperately. “Do it now,” he begged. Castiel positioned the head of his cock against Dean’s ass and pressed in slowly, working just the head in and out. He groaned as he scratched up and down Dean’s back. Before long he was buried deep inside of Dean. Dean felt full and he loved it as the angel made love to him.

“Dean,” Castiel grunted. He could feel his erection getting harder until he felt he would explode. “I’m going to ejaculate, Dean.” Dean groaned and chuckled at the same time. Castiel still hadn’t learned all the terminology.

“Cum for me, Cas,” Dean sighed. He felt his warm load deep with him and then he felt the absence of Castiel within him. He already felt empty. He rolled over, sitting up on the edge of the table, panting. Castiel didn’t even seem to be worn out at all, though his manhood was flaccid. Dean smiled as he pressed his lips tenderly against Castiel’s.

“Thank you for coming home,” he whispered. Castiel hugged him tight and didn’t say a word. He didn’t have to tell the older Winchester that he loved him. It went without saying.


End file.
